


952 km

by Tipsynoren



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Serial Killers, Spies & Secret Agents, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsynoren/pseuds/Tipsynoren
Summary: Yuta and Sicheng can be considered as the sweetest couple in their headquarters.But things went downhill when Sicheng was assigned in Beijing and Yuta can't handle being away from him.





	952 km

"It's only for a year"

"Sicheng don't fool around, it's going to be one and a half year" 

Sicheng pouted and held Yuta's hand. He knows this is his weakness, Yuta's cheeks are turning red. 

"I'll miss you" Yuta pouted making Sicheng smile. "I know, I'll miss you too"

"But why does it has to be in Beijing? You can just stay here with us" the older started throwing tantrums like a kid, his colleauges eyed on him. 

"Jeez Yuta, I can still visit you here, we can facetime each other or send snapchats" Sicheng mumbled cupping his boyfriend's cheeks.

"It's still lonely going home in our apartment without you" 

Sicheng only let out a sigh.

Maybe it's the worst day for them, now that NCT headquarters built a headquarters in two different countries, some of them were assigned to take over it, well in Sicheng's case, he has to go back in China, Yuta on the other hand had no choice but to stay in Korea.

He can't join Sicheng, his position in the headquarter is high and he is solely one of the important agents.

"But" Yuta mumbled "you're going to work with Kun" he whispered. "And what about him?" The younger asked. "What about him!? Sicheng, he's your ex-boyfriend!" He shouted as he darted his look at Kun who's casually smoking while leaning at his car. Raising an eyebrow, Kun can tell that Yuta's talking about him.

"The two of you have been working for two years and you're still jealous of him!? What happened to your promise to him?" Sicheng can't believe it. "Fuck it, I can't watch him in Beijing, I know he still loves you" Yuta replied.

"Well who do I love?" Sicheng asked. Yuta slyly smiled pointing at himself. "But Ku--" "Listen Yuta, Johnny hyung and Taeil hyung used to be lovers and Ten's going to join us, but you don't see him complaining at Johnny that he's working with Taeil" Sicheng calmly explained. "Their case is different, Taeil hyung's already with Doyoung so Ten don't have a reason to be jealous with him" Yuta fired back. "Oh so just because Kun's single that means you have the right to be jealous?" Sicheng mocked. "That's not the point of this argument" Yuta said, gritting his teeth.

"There's no point of arguing Yuta, if you're going to act like this" Sicheng said, crossing his arms. "Look, I have spare 10 minutes and if we're going to continue fighting, might as well hop in the car and be early on my flight" he said. "I'm sorry" Yuta apologized, quickly hugging his boyfriend. "I'm sorry if I'm being childlish, I just can't imagine being away from you" he added. "I know me too, but you have to trust me in this one, alright?" "Yeah I trust you"

"Sicheng! We have to go!" Kun shouted, "I'll be there in a minute" Sicheng shouted back, he faced Yuta and gave the latter a kiss. "I love you" He whispered.

Yuta smiled "I love you too" he said.

The two broke from their hug and Yuta cannot do anything but to watch Sicheng go inside the car and leave.

"He won't last a minute" Jaehyun mumbled as he watched the whole scenario.

"I bet after an hour he will throw a tantrum" Johnny mumbled back.

"You assholes get back to work" Taeyong shouted

Yuta laughed and went inside.

It's going to be another day inside the headquarters.


End file.
